5 mots 1 histoire : Hunger Games
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Le jeu est simple : 5 mots pour 1 histoire. Au programme, de l'amour bien niais, de l'amitié, du sang, de la cruauté, bref, tout ce qui fait que les Hunger Games sont les Hunger Games et pas le Pays des Bisounours ! Au menu : du Clato et un petit Hayffie !
1. Chapter 1

**A lire !**

Bon alors, j'explique un peu avant que vous lisiez. Je suis inscrite sur le forum Hunger Games et dans ce forum, il y a une partie jeux avec tout un tas de jeux (étonnant, des jeux dans une partie !). Bref, dans ces jeux, il y en a un qui s'appelle : "5 mots 1histoire". Le but est simple, vous vous basez sur 5 mots donner par la personne au dessus de vous pour écrire une histoire. J'ai décidez de faire partager mes petits OS sur Hunger Games, j'en ai aussi fait sur Glee que vous pouvez retrouver ici : s/9148920/1/5-mots-1-histoire-Glee

* * *

**Titre :** Heat wave (vague de chaleur)

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages : **Cato et Clove

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Les personnes sont à Suzanne Collins, je ne fais que les utiliser sans rien avoir en échange**  
**

**Remerciements :** A mon éternel correctrice, Marine et à Octavie qui m'a donner les mots pour écrire cette histoire

**Notes : **Si vous ne le saviez pas, j'adore le couple Clato, c'est même l'un de mes préféré, j'ai écris plusieurs OS sur eux (que je vous invites à aller lire) et je compte bien en écrire d'autre ! Enjoy :)

* * *

Mots : Cato, hache, herbe, été, arbuste

Heat wave

Cato quitta la salle d'entrainement après avoir rangé la hache qu'il avait utilisé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette arme mais il devait savoir se battre avec tout, qui savait de quoi il disposerait une fois dans l'arène ? Il sortit de l'établissement et se mit immédiatement à transpirer loin de climatisation installée dans son école. La chaleur de l'été était écrasante et il marcha jusqu'à chez elle d'un pas rapide.

Elle était allongée dans son jardin, à l'ombre d'un arbuste de grande taille. Il retira ses chaussures, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'herbe qui chatouillait ses pieds. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, sa peau nue dévoilée par son débardeur coller à la sienne.

- Tu es en retard, dit-elle.

- Non, c'est toi qui est partie trop tôt.

- Moi j'ai encore le temps de m'entraîner.

- Pas moi.

C'était vrai, il n'avait plus le temps. Certains professeurs disaient qu'il était près à faire les jeux depuis aux moins deux ans mais pour lui, on n'avait jamais assez de temps. Pas qu'il doute de remporter la victoire, non, il était né pour ça, pour se retrouver en face du Président Snow et recevoir la couronne du gagnant. C'était sa destinée.

- Cato ?

- Hmm ?

Le vent souffla une légère brise qui caressa son visage. Il avait croiser ses bras derrière sa tête et fermait les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu n'as pas ... froid ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai froid, c'est la canicule, je gèle ! ricana-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Non je ne parle pas de ce froid là, crétin.

Le blond roula sur le côté, la tête en appuie sur son bras. Elle avait tourné son visage vers lui et le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts en attente d'une réponse.

- Alors te quel froid parles-tu ?

- Tu n'as jamais froid... ici ?

Elle avait poser sa main sur son T-shirt, à l'endroit ou battait son coeur. Il hésita un peu sur la réponse à lui donner, il n'aimait pas lui mentir et lorsqu'il le faisait, elle le devinait toujours, elle le connaissait si bien.

- Moi si, parfois j'ai froid à l'intérieur, c'est étrange comme si.. elle s'arrêta un instant pour froncer ses sourcils. Je ne sais pas, comme si mon coeur ne suivait pas le même rythme que tout le reste.

Elle regarda le ciel bleu sans nuages, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

- Est-ce bien Cato ? Ce que nous faisons, nous battre pour tuer... Et que ferons nous une fois nos Hunger Games gagnés ?

- On sera mentors évidement !

- Mais on ne sait pas comment, on a juste appris à nous battre !

- On apprendra après, et puis ça doit pas être si compliqué.

Elle le regardait, perplexe et incroyablement sérieuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en secouant la tête et ce releva pour s'asseoir légèrement éloignée de lui.

- Clove, murmura-t-il, Clove ! répéta-t-il plus fort

Elle l'ignora superbement, jouant avec les brins d'herbes et les fleurs qui poussaient un peu partout dans son jardin. Cato soupira et roula sur lui-même pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille puis il l'a fit tomber sur le sol et mit un de ces bras de l'autre côté de son corps pour l'empêcher de se relever.

- Tu penses trop. Pourquoi te poses-tu ses questions maintenant ? Chaque chose en son temps.

Clove soupira et passa son bras autour de son épaule, sa main jouant avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

- Je sais.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien, caressant sa joue puis l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. Elle rit.

- Enfin, je commençait à désespérer !

- J'aime te faire attendre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, son autre main glissant sous son T-shirt, une de ses jambes entoura sa cuisse.

- Tu es bien aventureuse aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as fais attendre...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se sentit basculer et se retrouva plaqué sur le sol avec Clove assise sur ses hanches et qui le regardait avec un air taquin.

- Et je déteste attendre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini :3 J'adorais, genre, beaucoup, beaucoup avoir vos avis par review, si vous avez des critiques, que ce soit en bien ou en mal je prends de tout tant que c'est justifié ! Et sinon, à quels personnages vous attendez vous pour le prochain chapitre ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Desirable effects of alcohol(Les effets désirables de l'alcool)

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages : **Haymitch et Effie

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Les personnes sont la propriété unique de Suzanne Collins**  
**

**Remerciements :** A Malikame pour les cinq mots et et à Marine

**Notes : **C'est le premier Hayffie que j'écris donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, enjoy :)

* * *

mots : Haymitch, alcool, robe, train, soleil

Desirable effects of alcohol 

Haymitch fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il grogna, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, les referma, se retourna et tomba par terre. Il jura avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas où il était, il avait encore trop bu et une horrible migraine lui faisait monter la bile. Il ouvrit la porte et reconnu le long couloir aux couleurs électrique du train qui le ramenait au District 12. Cette année, ses deux tributs étaient morts rapidement, sans souffrir. Une bonne année en somme. Il ouvrit la porte du wagon-bar et lança un regard dégouté à Effie qui discutait avec les deux stylistes. Une conversation tout aussi stupide qu'eux, à propos de robes et de chaussures. Il s'assit à sa table, ignorant ses jambes flageolantes qui peinaient à supporter son poids et se servit un café. Il se demandait pourquoi Effie venait toujours au repas d'hommage que le Maire organisait pour les tributs décédés, tout le monde trouvait sa présence déplacée mais elle venait toujours. Soudain, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire. Il grogna, il n'aurait vraiment pas du faire l'amour avec elle la nuit dernière. Pourtant il avait aimé ça. D'un autre côté avec l'alcool, tout était bien, il était même sur que bien saoul, il pouvait sans problème faire tout un tas de chose stupides qu'il regretterait amèrement le lendemain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Effie, quelle idée de mettre une jupe aussi courte, autant ne pas en mettre du tout ! Il dévisagea son affreuse perruque violette et se souvint de la vieille où il avait passé ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés de la Capitolienne. Elle était plutôt jolie une fois démaquillé, sans perruque ou autre artifice. Il l'avait même trouvé belle, nue, offerte à son bon plaisir. De nouveau, la femme lui sourit. Haymitch sorti une bouteille de whisky avant d'en boire de longues gorgées, le chemin jusqu'au 12 serait encore long, il avait largement le temps. Il se leva, tapota plus ou moins discrètement l'épaule de l'objet de son désir avant de retourner dans sa chambre. En chemin, il continua de boire, encore et encore, une fois dans sa chambre, il n'arrêta pas une minute de boire encore et toujours. Et lorsque que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il posa la bouteille et à la place, s'empara d'Effie.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aimez, si c'est le cas ou si vous n'avez pas aimez, laissez quand-même un review ^^

Ma correctrice est partie en vacances et ne reviens que la semaine prochaine mais vous devriez quand-même avoir un petit OS mercredi, maintenant, à vous de deviner sur qui il portera :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Share his sentence (Partager sa peine)

**Fandom :** Hunger Games

**Personnages : **The best of the best : Buttercup ! Et aussi Katniss et un peu Prim

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **Les personnes sont la propriété unique de Suzanne Collins qui aime les torturer**  
**

**Remerciements :** A ma correctrice/conseillère et à ma cousine Clem qui a adoré ce texte

**Notes : **Bon, j'avais dis que je poster un chapitre mercredi et bien je le poste mercredi y'a juste plusieurs mois de décalage xD En vrai, j'ai vraiment honte de pas avoir poster depuis tout ce temps x_x Oh, et j'ai bien pris en compte vos reviews pour avoir des quelques idées des personnages sur qui écrire :3**  
**

* * *

RAR 

Tomate : Et bien, oui, on dirait qu'on à les même gouts ! Merci, j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible au personnage :) Et dis moi, quels sont tes persos préféré ?  


Sophie : Mais c'est qu'on est nombreux à shipper Hayffie ! :o Et merci beaucoup :D

Castalie : Owww, merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ! Et je suis ravie que ça t'ai plut !

* * *

mots : Buttercup, manger, lumière, argent, orange

Share his sentence

Buttercup regardait la silhouette devant lui. Ce n'était pas celle de la petite blonde. Une boule -qui n'était pas de poils- pris place dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il l'avait sentie sur la brune. Elle puait la mort. Là où ils avaient emménager, sous la terre, tout puaient la mort, c'était une odeur dans le chat ne parvenait pas à s'habituait mais, il la tolérait et ne faisait plus le gros dos lorsqu'elle s'infiltrait dans ses narines. Dès qu'il fini sa traverser dans la forêt, il s'était roulé dans la poussière, salissant son beau pelage orange que sa petite compagne passer tellement de tant à brosser. Mais il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette puanteur. Ensuite il avait cherché la petite fille, jusqu'à trouver sa soeur, allongé sur le sol, pleurant. Elle pleurait beaucoup aussi ne s'en était-il pas inquiété. Il avait avancé vers elle, persuader que la petite blonde allait surgir pour le prendre dans ses bras. La chasseuse sentait la mort. Il ne s'en étonna pas, elle avait toujours eu cette odeur. Elle tuait des animaux puis des hommes et les deux avaient presque le même fumé. Mais là sur sa peau il y avait un parfum qu'il aurait rencontré entre mille, son parfum. Savon et fleur des champs. Une odeur entêtante, délicate, raffiné et douce, une odeur qui l'a représenté si bien. Il l'a chercha des yeux, en vain. Au fond, il se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé mais, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas elle, ce n'était pas possible, pas cette enfant innocente. Mais l'horrible réalité le frappa, elle était morte, pour toujours et à jamais. Elle ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, murmurant au creux de son oreille un flot de paroles qui l'apaisaient, elle ne serait plus là pour jouer avec lui, le grondait et le félicitait, elle ne passerait plus des heures à brosser ses poils en souriant. Elle était morte. Sa première pensée fut que ça devait être la brune la responsable, elle le détestait, elle voulait lui nuire. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça, car s'il y avait bien une chose qui rapprochait les deux ennemis c'était elle, elle et le fait qu'il étaient des survivants. Mais sa petite maitresse n'était pas une survivante. Alors, doucement, Buttercup vient retrouver Katniss, cette fille qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un danger potentiel pour sa vie. Et il pleura avec elle, partageant sa peine et sa douleur, partageant le chagrin de cette perte si injuste. Il se promit alors de veillait sur le dernier lien qui l'unissait à son amie de toujours et de ne jamais l'abandonner même si elle ne lui donnerait pas à manger ou qu'elle lui crierait dessus. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune les éclairé de sa lumière aux reflets argents. Buttercup allait faire le deuil, mais il ne le ferait pas seul.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser (et même me racontez votre vie, ça me gêne pas, j'aime bien :P ) et si vous souhaitez retrouvez un personnages/couple en particulier :)

Edit : Et un grand merci à Alice qui m'a signalé que j'avais poster une version non-corrigée (Dieu que j'ai honte), j'ai essayé de corriger le gros des fautes mais dès que ma correctrice est libre, je lui envoie le texte, merci encore !


End file.
